Of Towels and Nosebleeds
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Shinichi has a great ass. Heiji gets a nosebleed. I couldn't decide between the T and the M rating, but I don't THINK it's enough to be rated M. If you think it should be, let me know and I'll change it.


**First off, ignore my horrible title. I didn't know what else to put. Second, I have no clue why I even WROTE this. Honestly, I was talking with Detectivegeekshin on Tumblr and we somehow came up with an idea like this, but I still can't believe I actually wound up writing it.**

* * *

Heiji smiled as he set his bags down in the spare room of the Kudo mansion that would be his home for the duration of his university days. Shinichi had offered to let him stay when he'd heard that the Osakan was going to be going to Tokyo University instead of one in Osaka, and Heiji had happily accepted so he could keep his spending down and not have to go through the trouble of renting an apartment.

Classes weren't due to start for a few more days, but Heiji had come early to get settled and take a look around the campus to make sure he knew where his classes would be held and to figure out how long it would take him to get to school in the mornings so he wouldn't oversleep. He knew from spending time at the Mouri's back when Shinichi was still Conan that the blue eyed detective didn't do mornings. At all. And Heiji wouldn't have his mother to nag him out of bed in the mornings, so he needed to make sure to set his alarms so he wouldn't be late.

He and Shinichi had decided to go visit the campus tomorrow with Kaito and that blond bastard who had also enrolled. He'd been curious as to why they hadn't enrolled in a university closer to their homes – or back in England in Hakuba's case – but from the look on the magician's face when he'd asked and the vague comments he'd gotten he didn't pry.

* * *

Yawning, Heiji stretched and decided to shower and get some shut eye so he could get up on time in the morning. He already knew there was no point in telling Shinichi to get some sleep, since the other teen was a night owl. Nothing you could say would get him to sleep until he either passed out from exhaustion, or simply closed his eyes for a bit and fell asleep where he was.

Grumbling, Heiji forced himself from the bed and swayed over to where his alarm was blaring at him to wake up. Turning it off, he yawned and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash his face. Feeling more awake as the cold water hit his skin, the dark skinned teenager threw on his outfit for the day and headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He glanced into the library as he passed and nodded to himself when he saw Shinichi wasn't in there – meaning he'd actually gone to sleep in his own bed.

Pulling out the pantry, he pulled out two slices of bread and popped them in the toaster. He'd prefer to have an actual breakfast, but knew he was a shit cook and he'd rather not accidently burn down the place he was staying and have to find somewhere new. Rummaging through the fridge, he pulled out some butter and jam to spread on his toast along with some milk. Setting the items on the table, he went hunting for a plate, a knife, and a glass.

Finding the items he required, Heiji pulled the toast from the toaster and set them on the plate. Sitting down, he spread butter on one slice of toast and jam on the other, pouring a generous amount of milk into his glass. He'd worked out a deal with Shinichi that he wouldn't have to pay rent, but he would have to help pay for groceries and help with some chores along with paying for anything he broke or damaged.

Glancing at his phone, he noticed a text from Kaito asking if they were up yet and telling him he and Hakuba were boarding the train since it would take them about an hour or longer to get to Tokyo University whereas it would only take him and Shinichi about twenty minutes. He responded that he was up and eating breakfast, but that there was no sign of Shinichi yet.

' _You should go wake him so you guys won't be late ^^'_

Heiji shook his head with a slight smile and replied, **'I like living, thanks.'** It was pretty common knowledge that when Shinichi was asleep. You didn't wake him up. Period. Heiji _still_ didn't know what happened to that one officer that tried to wake the blue eyed detective when he fell asleep at the station.

Finishing his food and draining his glass, the dark skinned teenager cleaned up and sat back down, pulling his phone out to continue texting the magician. _'Do you think you two will make it on time?'_

' **Depends on when he wakes up. If he takes too long I might just leave without him.'**

' _You still have a while before you'll be late.'_

Heiji was about to respond when he heard the shower upstairs turn on. **'Sounds like he's up, I can hear the shower running.'**

' _I didn't know Shin-chan took showers in the morning.'_

' **Neither did I. Guess it makes sense though.'** He put his phone down as he waited for a response, absently listening as the shower turned off. Hearing his phone buzz with an incoming message, he started to read it but instantly forgot everything when he looked up and saw Shinichi entering the kitchen.

He was shuffling and yawning, eyes drooping and looking for the world like he was about to fall asleep right there. But what made Heiji's mouth go dry and heat to start pooling in his gut was the fact that the blue eyed detective was still wet from his shower, wearing only a towel that hung low on his hips and was so loose Heiji thought it could drop at any moment. He licked his lips as Shinichi sleepily ran a hand through his wet hair and pulled out some coffee, sluggishly starting the coffee maker.

Feeling the phone in his hand buzz again, he tore his eyes away long enough to tap out, **'HOLY SHIT'** before he was once again drawn back to the sight of the half-naked _god_ standing in the kitchen with him. He swore it should be _illegal_ to look that sexy so early in the morning. It was fairly obvious that Shinichi hadn't realized he was alone. Heiji wasn't entirely sure Shinichi knew what he was doing, and his body was simply moving on autopilot.

Feeling his phone buzz continuously, he saw Kaito was trying to Skype him. Absently accepting the call, he kept his eyes glued to his friend and let his eyes follow a drop of water from the tip of Shinichi's hair, down his cheek to his neck, then slowly making its way down the toned chest and stomach before sliding over the hips to disappear into the towel.

Hearing Kaito's and Hakuba's voices in the back of his mind, he turned the phone so they could see what he was seeing, barely registering when their voices suddenly stopped. He was transfixed as Shinichi seemed to fall asleep leaning against the counter, only to slowly blink his blue eyes open when the coffee maker finished. He watched in what seemed slow motion as Shinichi reached up to grab a mug, the towel around his waist shifting and loosing even more before finally giving up its hold and dropping to the ground, leaving Heiji and the two on the phone an unobstructed view of a sight they never imagined they'd be able to see.

All of Heiji's thoughts suddenly shut down as he stared at the beautiful sight before his eyes. He could feel his pants getting tighter with each passing second, and he was fairly sure his heart had stopped, but in that moment he didn't care. All he could see was that beautiful ass staring back at him. Heiji didn't know how something could be so perfect.

It was pale and smooth, but also firm from years of soccer practice. Heiji wanted to reach out and touch it. To make sure he wasn't dreaming this. To feel for himself the warm and taunt skin that was _begging_ to be grabbed, stroked, kneaded, slapped, and loved. He vaguely wondered how Shinichi would respond. Would he jump in surprise? Would he even _notice_ in his half-awake daze?

Heiji could picture it now. He'd get up and move to stand behind the blue eyed detective. One of his arms would wrap around Shinichi's waist, laying on his hip as he kept the older teen in place and his other hand would reach down and settle onto the bare ass. He could _feel_ the warmth on his hand and Shinichi would try to move or turn but Heiji would push him against the counter, keeping him there, and _squeeze_ the beautiful, taunt butt.

His fantasies were cut off when Shinichi moved. Setting his empty coffee mug in the sink and looking only slightly more awake, Shinichi made a move to leave, only to pause and then bend over for his towel. That's when Heiji's brain shut off. He stared wide eyed at the ass that was closer than before, cheeks parting slightly from the bent position to show part of Shinichi's little hole.

Heiji remained frozen in that position for a while after Shinichi had left. When his brain slowly started to regain its function, his thoughts and fantasies because to run rampant, and he wondered if he'd be able to survive living there for the entirety of their university life. If the view didn't kill him, he was sure either Shinichi or Ran would because he _knew_ that if he saw that every day he'd eventually wind up acting on his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, he looked down and blinked blankly at the blood covering his shirt and part of the table. He stayed like that until Shinichi – thankfully dressed – came back down and asked, "What happened to you?"

Feeling the heat in his cheeks, Heiji avoided looking at his friend – the image of his bare ass still fresh in his mind – and muttered a response before bolting up the stairs to get changed.

* * *

Kaito smiled at Shinichi as the four met up at Tokyo University. "Hey Shin-chan, do you think Hakuba and I could stay with you and Hattori for university? I don't know if I can do an hour tip there and back every day."

* * *

 **Just...I can't believe I wrote it. I can't believe I wrote an entire fic about Shinichi's ass. Just...yeah. For those who always review and say I'm great a bromance, there's kind of a reason I never write romance. And this is the reason. This right here is why I don't write romance.**


End file.
